There is a case in which a knee airbag apparatus for constraining a leg portion of a passenger upon collision is installed below a steering column of a vehicle. Upon collision of the vehicle, a gas generator is activated to inject gas, and the injected gas is supplied to an airbag to inflate and deploy the airbag in a space between the interior panel and lower legs of the passenger so that the leg portion of the passenger is constrained.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-345530, there is described that the airbag is provided with a cover cloth in order to prevent direct interference of a key inserted into a key cylinder in a steering column cover or other keys attached thereto with the knee airbag.
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-345530